Andromeda's Sorting
by Summoner Yuna FFX
Summary: This is a totally random fic about Andromeda and her sorting. Please review and tell me what you think!


**Andromeda's Sorting**

"Ok Andy you're going to Hogwarts this year, what house do you want to be in?" asked a teenaged Bellatrix, placing her hands on her younger sister's shoulders and staring her in the eye defiantly.

"Slytherin" she automatically answered, she had been asked this question at least over a thousand times by each of her family members. They wanted to drill it into her head the fact that if she wasn't in Slytherin like the rest of the pure blood's that were in her family, there would be chaos and gossip running through the rest of the Black family for the rest of her life. She hated this, not being able to choose her own destiny because of some stupid rule they had about no mudbloods interacting with the rest of the pure Black children. This had made Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa grow up alone, without any companions other than each other, so the Black sisters were said to be inseparable, until they reached the stage of going to Hogwarts that is.

"That's right, Slytherin is the noblest and richest house there is at that school, taught by that mudblood lover Albus Dumbledore" said their father from the arm chair by the fire.

"I don't know why the Ministry let him run the school; he obviously isn't fit for the job" said their mother who was double checking her daughters Hogwarts stuff for the next day, "Here Andy,"" she added holding out Andromeda's long, dark wand. She took it and put it into her robes with a small word of thanks.

Bellatrix moved away from them and over to Narcissa who was sitting in an armchair reading a book.

"What you reading Cissy?" she asked snatching the book from her.

"Hey Bella" Narcissa snapped trying to grab the book back from her sister, who only held it out of her reach.

"Let's see" said Bellatrix turning to the front cover; it read _Charms for the Wicked _in bold writing across the top, "What are you reading this rubbish for?"

"Because I find it interesting!" she answered.

"Your not even in Hogwarts yet and you're reading like a nice little Ravenclaw would" Bella joked tossing the book toward the bin, it missed and hit their house elf with a thud.

"Narcissa" snapped their father, "if you become a Ravenclaw so help me god I will-"

"Yes I know dad" she exclaimed frustrated, she ran over to the book and the House Elf. Making sure it was alright she brought the book back to the book shelf in the far left hand corner of the room.

Bellatrix ignored this and pulled another book out titled, _The Dark Arts in Advanced Form for Dark Witches _and threw it over to her sister who caught it before it hit her in the head.

"There read that, like a proper witch should, not that sissy charms stuff" she threw herself onto the lounge and stared at Andromeda who was now packing her suitcase carefully. Their mother was now upstairs somewhere and Narcissa was reading the new book with interest. Over the past few months Bellatrix was reading more and more Dark Arts articles, and gaining a lot more knowledge in that area then anyone of them in that room. It scared Andromeda and Narcissa at how Dark their sister had become, and how she always talked about her Pure Blood friends with pride.

Andromeda snapped her suitcase shut and sighed. Trudging up the stairs she headed for bed, aware of her eldest sisters eyes burning into her back.

* * *

Andromeda squeezed her eyes as she stood in the Great Hall of Hogwarts amongst all the other first year students. Her nerves were racing and causing butterflies to appear in her stomach. She was worried about what was going to happen if he landed herself in another house like Gryffindor, her parents would kill her. Even though one other Black _had _gone to Gryffindor and he was the nicest person on Earth, Sirius hanged out with Mudbloods, and for that it ad given him a low reputation in the Black family, but he didn't care.

"Baron, Helen" called Professor McGonagall from the small platform that contained the stool and the old, frail looking sorting hat. Andromeda opened her eyes and saw a tall girl with long brown hair and liquid brown eyes walked up the stairs and sat down onto the stool.

"_This is it, one more!" _Andromeda thought she was going to throw up.

McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat onto the girls head and they whole hall awaited its decision.

"Gryffindor" it yelled and the house in the middle left with the gold and red colours applauded loudly, some stood up to shake her hand. Once the hall had gone silent again McGonagall held the parchment up again.

"_God, why am I so nervous after all I am a Black, and in a few seconds the whole hall will know that, what's the point in being nervous" _she was suddenly filled with courage as she thought of her sisters and how they had always been there for her, unlike her parents.

"Black, Andromeda" called McGonagall. Andromeda walked up the stairs her head held high, the other students peered at her with new interest now they knew her real name. As she turned around she could see the table to the far left of the hall all craning to peer at her, Bellatrix had actually stood up and was giving her the thumbs up. She sighed and waited for the sorting hat to land on her head. It barely even touched her head before it shrieked out its answer.

"SLYTHERIN!!!"

The green and silver table erupted into applause as Andromeda walked down to join them. Half of the Slytherin students had stood up applauding and Bellatrix proudly thumped her on the back leading her over to sit with her and her friends, who also shook her hand. The rest of the hall watched them; Andromeda glanced over at the Gryffindor table as she seated herself next to her sister, the Slytherin's looking smug at having gained another Pure Blood Black. Sirius was smiling at her, she thought this was weird but smiled back never the less. At least someone in her family didn't judge a book by its cover.

* * *

**A:N/ **I know this is totally random but please Review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
